


lonely eyes, you don't have to be alone tonight

by wwasted



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Communication, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwasted/pseuds/wwasted
Summary: Carlos wasn’t lying when he told TK that he wasn’t trying to be his boyfriend, at least that’s what he told himself over and over again hoping it’d finally manage to worm it’s way deep into his subconscious enough to be considered true.(Or, another tarlos first date story)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 37
Kudos: 400





	lonely eyes, you don't have to be alone tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write 2k words about tarlos in an hour and a half at 6 am after not writing anything for two years? Yes. Yes I did. Is it probably terrible? Yes. Yes it probably is.
> 
> This fic is pure self indulgence. TK’s eyes kill me in every episode, he always looks like a hurt puppy and he deserves someone who will love him ok!!
> 
> Title is Lonely Eyes by Chris Young.
> 
> Unbetaed so if there are any mistakes, it’s all on me sorry lol

Carlos wasn’t lying when he told TK that he wasn’t trying to be his boyfriend, at least that’s what he told himself over and over again hoping it’d finally manage to worm it’s way deep into his subconscious enough to be considered true. 

And yeah, every time his and TK’s paths crossed he maybe became a little more intrigued, a little more willing to throw caution to the wind and just go after the guy. 

But those were thoughts better left for sitting in his patrol car alone during overnight shifts, where he could safely dream scenarios where TK stopped being so surly and could actually sit down at a dinner table with him before they fucked. He really didn’t think he was asking for much here, they didn’t even have to put a damned label on it, if it would keep TK from having hissy fit about it. 

Anyway, it shouldn’t even matter because he had firmly washed his hands of being the chaser after his last ex, he had a bad habit of barreling 110 mph into any relationship he’d thought to be worthwhile, even if it hurt more because he rarely thought to cushion the blows. 

His infatuation with TK was nothing more than just a speed bump, like yeah, he’s really hot, like drop dead gorgeous, and their hook ups are gonna be in his spank bank rotation for years, especially TK sucking his dick, one of his perfect calloused hands wrapped around the base. 

He was the new and improved Carlos, the calm and collected Carlos that was gonna let the right kinda love come to him. He absolutely wasn’t going to be putting himself in the same situation he promised himself he wouldn’t, chasing after a guy who kept throwing up major red flags and yield signals at every turn. He  _ wasn’t. _ _ Really. _

But honestly, could you really blame him if he did go there? Something about TK just screamed ‘I need to be loved and taken care of’ and Carlos couldn’t resist that. He had these eyes that had instantly drawn him in, they screamed pain and loneliness but also resilience. Not to mention, so damn beautiful Carlos knew he was screwed the minute he met him. 

It  _ was _ basically his duty as a cop, to help people. To be there.

He blames Michelle, her words haven’t stop running through his mind. 

_ so why don’t you just ask him out? _

  
  


/////

  
  


The next time he sees TK, it’s on a call around 3 am, his shift about half way over. It’s a car accident, no fatalities so it’s mostly coordinating with other first responders and keeping the perimeter. 

Which means he has plenty of time to let his eyes wander over to where TK is standing with some of the fire crew near their truck. 

TK’s lip is slightly more swollen than it was the night at the station. There’s now a faded crescent shaped bruise under one of his eyes, and his hair is a little wild, sweat making it stick up in all directions, like he’s been running his fingers through it. There’s a slight red mark across his forehead from his helmet. 

He still looks like the best thing Carlos has ever seen. And that’s including his bed after working a 12 hour overnight shift. 

He gets distracted directing the tow truck over to the wrecked car that’s resting precariously on an embankment, when he returns to his patrol car, TK is standing there. 

“Hey.” Up close, Carlos can see the split lip better, the yellowish bruises. It reminds him of a puppy with a spike collar on, harmless, but trying to be anything but. 

“Hey Rocky Balboa.”

TK rolls his eyes, “Ha ha, very funny, asshole.” He starts to turn away, “I was gonna come talk to you, but.”

Without even thinking, Carlos reaches out and grabs TK’s arm, keeping him from moving any further away.

“Let’s go on a date.” Which, probably not the best way or even time to ask but at this point if he doesn’t do it now, he’ll obsess over it for the rest of his shift and probably after too, when he should be sleeping. 

“Really? Do you think now’s the best time to ask that?” TK’s eyes widen, he looks surprised, like he honestly hadn’t expected Carlos to put his hand in the fire again. If he had actually let that dinner happen, he would’ve found out that Carlos is hopeless against hot guys with baggage. 

“Just need you to agree to this one date. That’s all.” He smiles, hoping it looks innocent and completely chill. “I won’t even ask again, if you say yes.”

“Just one, that’s it? Then what?” TK asks, skeptically. 

“Yep, just this one, that’s all I need. After that you’ll be so completely wooed, you’ll be the one asking me out.”

TK laughs, his eyes slightly crinkle at the edges. The sight of him looking carefree, happy, makes Carlos’ heart pound. A person as beautiful as TK should never be gray or numb or anything but vibrant and full of life. 

“Ok hotshot, you have one date. I’m expecting your a-game.” 

“Be prepared to be swept off your feet, Tyler Kennedy.” 

The scandalized look on TK’s face at hearing his name is so fucking cute that he wants to grab him by his sweaty AFD shirt and kiss him senseless. 

For the first time in his life, he’s actually happy about his inability to stick to his resolutions. 

  
  


/////

  
  


Two days after TK agreed to the date, he’s sitting across from Carlos in a crowded Italian family restaurant, he’s wearing a short sleeve black button up and these dark wash jeans that Carlos has already decided should never be worn for anyone but him. 

“I can’t believe you picked me up from my house, like I’m 15 or something. Too bad my dad was down at the fire house or we could have had the full package.” 

“What can I say? I’m a gentleman. Besides, I tried low key last time and look how that worked out.” He tries joking, but he can see the confrontation in TK’s eyes at his words. 

“You said that wasn’t a date.”

“It wasn’t, TK. It was just me, trying to get to know you.” Carlos rolls his eyes, “Like this is now.”

“Well, what do you wanna know? I’m from New York, I moved here with my dad. Before that I proposed to my long term boyfriend at the same time he was telling me that he was in love with someone else.”

His voice cracks slightly at the end, and Carlos kinda wants to tell him it’s okay, that he doesn’t need to continue but he can see the set of TK’s jaw, the determination. “I’m a recovering opioid addict, I relapsed before we came here. I’m in therapy. Is that what you wanted to know?”

And yeah, he wanted to know all that, because it doesn’t change anything except make him admire TK even more, but he doesn’t want this date to be something that TK never wants to repeat. 

So he tries for his most charming smile and reaches out to rest one of his hands on TK’s forearm, fingers lightly stroking in a soothing motion. 

“Did always want to be a firefighter, like your dad?” 

TK looks down at the napkin he was tearing up into small pieces, he smiles this half smile that’s devastating to Carlos’ heart. 

“Yeah, since I was little. He used to take me to work with him sometimes, he’d let me help clean the trucks. Or if I was really good the crew would take me for a ride around the block with the sirens on.” 

And just like that, he’s a little bit more in love with TK Strand. 

/////

They end up at the bar, after TK gets a text from his dad as they’re finishing dinner, saying that the team is heading over there for some drinks and that they should stop by. 

Carlos hasn’t been able to stop smiling since the the waiter delivered the breadsticks, and he knows that he’s being stupid, and his giddiness would probably be a turn off, is a turn off he thinks, but. 

TK has loosened up enough that instead of being slightly combative, full on sarcastic, hes bright and beautiful, ranting and gesturing about Judd and being the coach's son, and even that can’t kill Carlos’ mood, even if he jokes that it does, because at least he’s finally fucking talking to him. 

He wants these little bits and pieces of TK’s life that are inconsequential and probably to everyone else in the world wouldn’t matter, but coming from the guy who refused to do anything but suck Carlos’ brains out through his dick and then leave before he even finished getting dressed, this is everything that Carlos wanted. 

He wants to be able to joke around with him, he wants to be the sounding board that makes TK realize that yeah, maybe there’s some weight to what Judd said. He wants the small lingering touches, as they hand the darts back and forth. He wants to see that stubborn pissy look on TK’s face directed at someone else for a change. 

He doesn’t want to be the one who’s upsetting him, ever. Even though he knows that’s not possible, Carlos would do anything to be a safe haven for Tyler Kennedy Strand, and it’s so, so embarrassing that he’s already this messed up over a guy who couldn’t even have dinner with him. 

But hey, that’s not true anymore, is it?

Because they went on a date tonight, they’re  _ still _ on a date tonight and it’s probably the best date that Carlos has ever had and it’s all because it was with TK. 

  
  


/////

  
  


He knows it’s cheesy, and TK will probably hate it, but he turns off his car and follows TK to his front porch. But instead of rolling his eyes, or making some sarcastic comment like he expected, TK just turns around and looks at Carlos like he can’t believe he’s real. 

“So? What’s the verdict?” He asks, as he backs TK up against his front door. “Did I woo you enough?” 

He can’t stop touching him, hasn’t been able to stop all night, wants to get even closer, even though they’re already chest to chest, Carlos’ hands resting low on TK’s hips, if he leaned in an inch, they’d be kissing. 

His breath probably smells and tastes like the IPA he was drinking, but TK is still looking up at him with those beautiful eyes like he wants to be kissed. 

TK worries at his lip with his teeth, like he’s trying to suppress a smile. “I’ll call you.”

“Oh, you’ll call me huh?” 

He leans forward slightly until their lips are just barely touching, leaving it up to TK. This time he’s the one that gets to be chased. 

TK hums lightly, and closes the small gap between them. His lip is still healing so Carlos kisses him lightly, these small gentle pecks, until he feels TK’s hands on the back of his neck, fingers sliding into his hair, pulling him in further, kissing him deeper. TK’s tongue is teasing his, so sweet but so indecent at the same time. 

He’s kissing Carlos like he wants to devour him. And yeah, he maybe had one too many at the bar, if he’s having thoughts like this. 

TK nips at his bottom lip, smiling into the kiss when it makes Carlos’ hips jerk forward involuntarily. 

Carlos pulls back, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of TK’s smiling mouth. “I should probably go, before I have to arrest us for public indecency.”

“C’mon, where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Guess you’ll have to find out on our second date, y’know after you ‘call me’. ” Carlos smiles, kisses TK’s forehead before backing up so he can open the door. 

“I’ll see you later, Rocky.” 

The last thing he sees is TK flipping him off as he disappears inside his house. 

  
  


/////

  
  


When Carlos gets home there’s a text on his phone from TK that makes him do a stupid little victory dance in his kitchen, smiling so wide his mouth almost hurts. 

**Dinner on Friday? My pick this time ;)**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, I’m super rusty with writing so I hope it wasn’t too bad lol
> 
> My tumblr is wwasted, if you wanna scream about tarlos with me :)


End file.
